Born To Fight
by Reixa Caelumos
Summary: Diantara berjuta juta manusia..  Ada beberapa manusia yang terlahir untuk bertarung..    Mereka bertarung untuk hidup  Dan hidup untuk bertarung..    Jika tidak bertarung maka takkan bertahan hidup


**DISCLAIMER : Bleach bukan punya saya..jika punya saya..akan kuubah Sajin Komamura menjadi pemeran utama..**

**PERINGATAN :**

**Fic ini mengandung adegan kekerasan , kekejaman , pembantaian , sadis , OOC , GAJE , ABAL ABAL ,DLL**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Born To Fight**

Soul Society..sebuah kota yang penuh dengan kekerasan..terutama kekerasan kelompok yang sering disebut sebagai genk..

Mereka menguasai beberapa daerah di Soul Society..merebut daerah yang dikuasai genk lain dengan kekerasan..

Polisi dan pasukan keamanan lainnya pun tak sanggup menangani mereka dan membiarkan mereka..

" Panas sekali hari ini.. "

" Hei landak ! potong saja rambutmu sepertiku..pasti kau takkan kepanasan..sepoy sepoy cuy.. "

" Diam kau botak ! walaupun rambutku begini..tapi ini eksotis ! "

" Hah..sudah diam kalian semua ! "

" Halah..jeruk sok amat..pasti kau juga kepanasan kan ? "

" DIAM ! "

" Ye..kelelawar galak amat.. "

4 orang ini adalah anggota dan leader dari genk terkuat ketiga di Soul Society..

Elzan..

Dan mereka mempunyai julukan tersendiri di dalam genk..

Jeruk adalah Ichigo..dia adalah anggota sekaligus tangan kanan dari sang leader..

Landak adalah Kenpachi..salah satu anggota Elzan yang bertubuh besar dan kuat..

Botak a.k.a plontos a.k.a gundul adalah Ikkaku..walaupun tidak bertubuh besar..tapi dia memiliki keahlian dalam menggunakan senjata..khususnya tongkat..

Kelelawar a.k.a batman adalah Ulquiorra..dia adalah leader genk ini..kelihatannya memang tidak berotot dan agak kurus..

Tapi jangan salah..dia bisa melumpuhkan satu genk yang beranggota sangat banyak dalam waktu singkat..

Sekian dulu perkenalannya..kembali ke cerita..

Tiba tiba..terlihat di depan..10 orang berdiri dihadapan mereka menghalangi jalannya..

" Yammy.. "

" Yammy llargo..pemimpin dari genk Diez ya.. "

" Gundul..ternyata kau tahu banyak ya.. "

" Ingatanmu saja yang payah ! kita kan pernah mengalahkannya dulu ! hadehh..dasar landak pikun ! "

" Elzan..beraninya kalian melintas di daerah kami.. "

" Akan kumakan kalian semua..

" Kelinci percobaan yang bagus..khu khu khu.. "

" Hmm..akan kubuat kalian " bertapa " "

" Anggota baru.. "

" Hei kelelawar..kau tau siapa anak baru itu ? " tanya Ichigo

" Hmm..mereka adalah Szayel , Aaronniero dan Zommari..dan di belakangnya adalah Ggio.. "

" Sepertinya mereka cuman preman jalanan biasa.. "

" Aku tidak suka menunggu ! "

Kenpachi langsung melancarkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Yammy..

" Elzan ! serang ! "

" Diez jangan sampai kalah ! bunuh mereka ! "

Perkelahian antar genk pun terjadi..

Tapi hasilnya sudah dapat diduga..

" Huh..terlalu mudah..kau masih mau melanjutkan pertarungan ini sendirian , Yammy ? " tantang Ichigo

" Huh..kemenangan kalian takkan bertahan lama..kami akan rebut kembali daerah ini ! "

Simbol genk Diez pun dihapus..dan diganti dengan simbol genk Elzan..

" Ayo kita ke kampus..kita adakan rapat tentang penyerangan selanjutnya.. "

" Hei kelelawar..kita sudah cukup banyak menguasai daerah di Soul Society..buat apa kita lakukan penyerangan lagi ? "

" Kau sudah lupa apa tujuanku mendirikan genk ini , jeruk ? "

" Hn..iya..aku mengerti.. "

Jangan salah sangka dengan para anggota Elzan ini..

Mereka bukan berandalan yang besar di jalanan..

Mereka adalah mahasiswa di Universitas Shinnou..

Markas mereka juga berada di dalam kampus..

Dan disana..masih ada beberapa anggota yang lainnya..

Ichigo yang sudah berada di dalam kampus..

Terdiam melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang lewat di depannya..

Inoue Orihime..

" Brr..tidak..dia milik kelelawar..aku tak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri.. " ucap Ichigo

" Ehh..Ichigo ngapain ngeliatin eike ? naksir ye ? "

" Idiiihh..siapa juga yang naksir sama kau..bancika.. "

" Ihh..gini gini eike juga berkualitas cyiiinn..gak usah malu malu aahh.. "

" Kalau aku disini terus..bisa bisa diperkosa sama ne bancika.."

" KAABOORRRR ! " Teriak Ichigo ketakutan berlari ke arah markas Elzan..

" Ehh..Ichigo mau kemana ? tungguin eike donk.. "

" Heh ! Yumichika ! kau cari laki yang lain kek..sana..pergi ! " usir Ichigo sambil berlari cepat kila meninggalkan Yumichika..

" Apakah sudah terkumpul semua ? " tanya Ulquiorra di dalam markas Elzan..

" Beberapa sepertinya belum hadir.. "

" Heh doggy..sejak kapan kau berada disana ? "

" Bukan urusanmu , landak.. "

" Zzzzzz "

" Suara dengkuran itu.."

" Itu pasti serigala tumor itu.. "

" Dan dia ada disini.. " ucap Sajin sambil menunjuk Stark yang sedang tidur di lantai..

" BANGUN KAU ! SERIGALA TUMOR ! " teriak semua anggota bersamaan..

" Ugh..selalu saja tidurku terganggu.. "

" Nyan ! tunggu aku nyan ! "

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut pink berlari masuk ke dalam markas..

" Nyan ! kelelawar-nyan kenapa sih ada rapat mendadak ! "

" Bocah ayan..tak usah banyak omong kau.. "

" Huh..kelelawar-nyan kejam ! "

" Mana jeruk ? "

" Hosh..hosh..aku disini.. " ujar Ichigo kelelahan di depan pintu markas

" Kenapa kau ? "

" Ah sudahlah..tak usah dibahas..cepat kau mulai rapatnya ! "

" Oke..kali ini kita akan membahas tentang penyerangan kita berikutnya..daerah mana yang akan kita serang ? "

" Nyan ! daerahnya Ryuujin aja nyan ! "

" Kau gila ! kau mau melawan raja genk ? "

" Tujuan kita adalah untuk menjadi yang terkuat kan , jeruk-nyan ? "

" Iya..tapi idemu itu terlalu gila ! "

" Mmm..ah nyan ! aku tau nyan ! "

" Jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengeluarkan ide gilamu lagi.. "

" Kita serang wilayahnya orang merem aja nyan ! "

" Orang merem ? "

" Doggy-nyan tak tau orang merem ? "

" Gin Ichimaru..salah satu leader The Reapers.. " ucap Ulquiorra menjelaskan..

" Apa katamu ? "

" Mereka lebih kuat dari kita ! dan kau tahu kenapa mereka disebut The Reapers ? mereka selalu membunuh dengan sadis siapa saja yang melawannya ! kebanyakan dimutilasi ! "

" Heh..jeruk ! kau masih lupa tujuan kita ? "

" Tujuan kita adalah untuk menjadi yang terkuat di Soul Society..setelah itu tercapai..kita akan gulingkan pemerintah korup itu..dan membuat era baru dalam pemerintahan di Soul Society.. "

" Hanya dengan menjadi yang terkuat..itulah satu satunya cara yang ada.. "

" Jadi..apakah semuanya setuju..kita akan melawan genk terkuat kedua..The Reapers ? " tanya Ulquiorra..

" Yang setuju..angkat tangan ! "

Terlihat semua anggota mengacungkan tangannya..

Tak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya..

Yachiru naik keatas kepala Sajin dan dengan wajah polos serta tak berdosa..dia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi tinggi

" Huh..dasar cebol.. " keluh sajin

" Jadi..kapan kita akan melakukannya ? " tanya Ichigo

" Besok.. "

" A..apa ? bukankah itu terlalu mendadak ? "

" Lebih cepat lebih baik..tak usah kau buang energimu hanya untuk berdebat denganku..simpan saja energimu untuk besok.. "

" Rapat selesai ! "

- Keesokan Harinya.. -

" Hei kelelawar..tempatnya disini kan ? "

" Ya..disini tempatnya , jeruk.. "

" Lalu..dimana mereka ? "

" Mereka sudah didepan kita.. "

" Fufufu..kudengar kalian ingin menantang kami ya.. "

" Sombong sekali kalian ingin menantang kami..aku dan Gin saja cukup untuk menghadapi kalian semua.. "

" Mereka Gin dan Aizen kan ? bukankah leader The Reapers ada 3 orang ? "

" Kurasa..mereka terlalu meremehkan kita.. "

" Jeruk..kau tau usah banyak omong..kita ini akan berperang..bukan adu bacot.. "

" Heh batman..apakah kau tak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ? "

" Nyan ! orang merem ! akan kuhajar kau ! "

* Duakk !

Yachiru terlempar oleh tendangan Gin dan membentur dinding

" Fufufu..beginikah..Elzan yang perkasa ? "

" Kurang ajar kau ! "

Stark mengacungkan kedua pistolnya..bersiap melepaskan tembakannya..

Tapi tiba tiba..Gin muncul di depannya dan memotong kedua tangannya menggunakan wakizashi miliknya..

" UAAAAARRGGHHH ! " teriak Stark kesakitan

* Sraaasshh !

Percikan darah keluar dari leher Stark

* Brugh !

Tanpa sadar..bukan hanya lengannya..tapi lehernya pun disayatnya hingga kepalanya terpisah..

" Fufufu..kenapa kalian terdiam ? kalian baru pertama kali melihat orang terbunuh ya ? "

" Fufufu..dasar anak kecil.. "

" Stark.. "

" Stark.. "

" STARK ! "

* Jleb ! jleb !

Dua pisau belati menancap di leher Kenpachi..

" Huh..berisik kau..buat apa kau berteriak ? temanmu itu sudah mati ! "

" HAAAAAHHHH ! "

Ikkaku berlari menyerang ke arah Gin dan melancarkan serangan tongkatnya..

" Fufufu..tongkat ? ternyata bukan cuman anak kecil..tapi kalian adalah anak kecil yang bodoh ! "

" Ukh.. "

Dengan cepat Aizen menusuk perut Ikkaku dari belakang dengan katana miliknya..lalu setelah itu..

Dia cabut katananya dari perut Ikkaku..

Dan membelah dua kepala Ikkaku..

Serpihan serpihan otak dan isi kepala pun berceceran kemana mana..

" Fufufu..Aizen..kenapa terburu buru ? sayatanmu menjadi tidak rapi.. "

" Huh..tak usah main main lagi Gin..selesaikan segera.. "

" Fufufu..bermain dengan mereka sungguh mengasikkan.. "

" Huh..anjing itu sepertinya menarik.. "

" Hei batman..bagaimana ini..sudah 3 orang yang terbunuh.. "

" Jeruk..kau jaga saja emosimu..jangan lupakan cara bertarungmu.. "

" Ya tapi bagaiman..a.. "

" Ukh.. "

* Sraaasshh !

" Jeruk ? "

Ketika Ulquiorra menoleh kebelakangnya..terlihat Ichigo terkapar dan matanya yang tak ada lagi di wajahnya..

" Fufufu..jangan berbisik didepanku..anak kecil.. " ucap Gin sambil membawa kedua bola mata Ichigo

" Fufufu..sekarang tinggal kau..the leader..khusus untukmu..aku beri layanan spesial.. "

Ulquiorra menghunus katana miliknya..

" Takkan kubiarkan orang yang membunuh jeruk dan teman temanku tetap hidup ! "

" Fufufu..bagus..ayo..keluarkan semangatmu.. "

Sementara itu..

Sajin terus terdesak oleh serangan Aizen..

Pukulannya tak ada yang mengenai sasaran..

Sebaliknya..

Tubuhnya sudah banyak terkena tebasan katana Aizen..

" Huh..apakah cuman segini kemampuanmu ? "

" Ukh..sial.. "

" Huh..sepertinya harus kuakhiri.. "

* Brugh !

Satu tebasan Aizen akhirnya membuat pertarungan mereka berakhir..

" Huh..aku akan biarkan kau hidup..jika kau terus berlatih..kau pasti akan menjadi semakin kuat..dan saat itu..aku yang akan membunuhmu.. "

Di pertarungan Ulquiorra vs Gin

" Fufufu..apakah hanya begini..tuan pemimpin ? "

Terlihat Ulquiorra yang sekarang tak mempunyai tangan..karena di tebas Gin..

Dan juga banyak luka tebasan yang terlihat di tubuhnya..

" Uhk.. "

* Jleb !

Wakizashi Gin menusuk dada Ulquiorra..

" Ukh.. "

" Fufufu..ayo..rasakan sakitnya..rasakan kelezatan sakit itu..enak bukan ? "

" Uagh.. "

Ulquiorra memuntahkan banyak sekali darah

" Fufufu..dan sekarang..akan kuakhiri.. "

* Bugh !

Suatu pukulan mencegah Gin melakukannya dan membuatnya terlempar..

" Ugh.. "

" Huh..siapa kau ? "

" Fufufu..sang raja telah turun ternyata..buat apa kau turun tangan dalam pertarungan kami , Grimmjow ? "

" Huh.. kalau dia Grimmjow..kakek tua berjenggot ini siapa ? "

" Fufufu..dia adalah Yamamoto..leader dari genk Ryuujin dan salah satu dari 3 raja genk.. "

" Huh.. 3 katamu ? "

" Fufufu..ya..Grimmjow yang bekerja sendiri..Yamamoto leader dari Ryuujin..dan Toshirou leader dari Frozt "

" Kau tanya kenapa ? "

" Karena aku takkan membiarkan adikku sendiri dibunuh oleh orang sepertimu ! "

Sementara itu..

Dibelakang mereka..Orihime sedang berjalan sambil membawa barang belanjaannya..

" Yippie..hari ini aku puas sekali..mudah mudahan Ulqui tak marah karena aku berbelanja sebanyak ini.. "

" Eh ? Apa yang terjadi disana ? " tanya Orihime dalam hati

" A..astaga..itu kejam sekali.. " ucap Orihime ketika melihat pembantaian di depannya..

Mendadak wajah Orihime berubah pucat pasi

" I..itu.. "

" Ichigo..Ikkaku..Stark..Kenpachi..Yachiru..Sajin.. "

" I..itu..ULQUIORRA ! "

Orihime langsung berlari ke arah Ulquiorra yang terkapar sekarat meninggalkan barang barangnya..

" Ulqui ! Ulqui ! "

Orihime mencoba untuk menggoyangkan badan Ulquiorra..

" Uhuk..uhuk.. "

Ulquiorra semakin banyak memuntahkan darah

" Hime.. " jawab Ulquiorra lemah

" Iya..Ulqui..aku ada disini.. "

" Kakak.. "

" Ada apa Ulil ? " jawab Grimm sambil mendekat

" Ukh..jika aku mati..tolong ambil surat yang ada di saku celanaku.. "

" Fufufu..pertemuan keluarga yang mengharukan..rasanya aku ingin muntah.. "

Yamamoto mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan menusuk leher Gin dan Aizen dengan sangat cepat

" Dasar tikus jalanan..melihat gerakanku pun tak mampu.. "

Gin dan Aizen terlihat seperti sate yang ditusuk di katana yamamoto..

" Heaaatt ! "

Yamamoto menebas ke arah bawah sehingga terbelahlah badan Gin dan Aizen..

" Tikus lemah.. "

" Ulqui..bertahanlah..aku akan panggil ambulans.. "

" Sudah tidak ada harapan nona..di daerah ini rumah sakit sangat jauh..dan hanya ada dokter yang membuka praktek pribadi.. "

" Kalau begitu..ayo panggil dokter itu ! "

" Tidak bisa.. "

" Kenapa ? "

" Karena semua dokter di daerah ini sudah dibunuh oleh The Reapers.. "

" Jadi..Ulqui akan.. "

" Itu tidak mungkin ! Ulqui tidak akan mati ! dia sudah berjanji padaku akan menikahiku setelah lulus nanti ! i..itu tidak mungkin ! "

" Hei..yama..bukankah ada dokter di genkmu ? "

" Hirako maksudmu ? "

" Ya..si pirang itu.. "

" Dia pergi ke luar negeri..sedang ada tugas.. "

" Hn..ternyata..memang sudah tidak ada harapan.. "

" Apa katamu ! tak ada harapan ? "

Semuanya karenamu ! jika kau ada ! semuanya takkan terjadi ! "

" Kakak macam apa kau ! tega sekali kau membiarkan adikmu sendiri seperti ini ! "

" Tenanglah nona.. "

" Tenang katamu ? bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kekasihku sedang sekarat ! "

" Hime.. "

" I..iya Ulqui.. "

" Apakah kau mencintaiku ? " Iya..aku sangat mencintaimu..karena itu..aku mohon bertahanlah..aku akan berusaha mencari bantuan.. "

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum manisnya..

Senyum terakhirnya..

Grimm membuka saku celana Ulqui..dan menemukan sepucuk surat didalamnya..

" ULQUI ! ULQUI ! ULQUI ! "

" Sudahlah nona..dia sudah.. "

" DIAM KAU KAKEK TUA ! KAU TAK TAU APA APA ! "

" Grimm..bicaralah sesuatu..dia adikmu bukan ? "

" Jadi kau ingin aku bersedih seperti orang yang kau panggil nona itu ? "

" Daripada kau memikirkanku..lebih baik kau panggil utusanmu itu dan tolong bocah pink itu..sepertinya dia hanya pingsan..dan anjing itu tak usah dikhawatirkan..karena aku yakin dia tak apa apa.. "

" Utusan ? apa maksudmu ? "

" Kau kira aku bodoh ? ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita..dan aku yakin..itu anak buahmu.. "

" Huh..Momo..keluarlah.. "

Seorang gadis kecil muncul tiba tiba di samping Yamamoto..

" Maaf Yama-Jii.. "

" Tak apa..sekarang kau bawa saja bocah berambut pink itu ke markas.. "

" Baiklah.. "

Gadis kecil yang bernama Momo itu membawa Yachiru pergi..diikuti dengan Kensei dan Love yang mengikutinya..

" Jadi bukan hanya satu orang.. "

" Maaf..mereka selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi..mungkin mereka mengkhawatirkan kondisiku yang sudah tua renta begini.. "

" Haha..tidak apa apa.. "

" Ulqui... " ucap Orihime lemah sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Ulquiorra yang sudah tak bernyawa..

" Kalau begitu..susullah dia ke alam baka.. "

Tiba tiba seorang berkulit hitam dan berkacamata menusuk Orihime dari belakang

" GRRRROAAAARRRR ! "

Sajin yang baru bangkit menerjang , menerkam serta mengunyah leher orang itu hingga putus

" Sialan..aku lengah..aku tak menyadari ada Tousen yang bersembunyi.. "

" Jangankan kau Grimm..aku saja tidak menyadarinya..kudengar Tousen ahli dalam hal penyamaran.. "

" Benar benar sehidup semati.. " ujar Grimm menatap Orihime yang tewas sedang memeluk Ulquiorra..

" Hei Doggy ! kau suka daging manusia ya " tanya Yamamoto

" Mmm..tidak terlalu.. "

" Tapi kelihatannya..kau menikmatinya.. "

" Ya..daging orang ini sedikit alot.. "

Grimm yang tak mau mendengar percakapan menjijikkan itu..membuka surat Ulquiorra..

" Teruskanlah Perjuanganku.. "

" Itulah isi surat ini..Ulil ingin kita meneruskan perjuangannya untuk mengambil alih pemerintahan.. "

" Suatu kebetulan..Ryuujin juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama seperti Elzan..hanya saja..kami hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.. "

" Ya..waktu yang tepat.. "

" Maaf aku memotong pembicaraan serius kalian..tapi..apakah kalian tidak merasa dingin ? "

" Kau benar..tiba tiba disini menjadi dingin.. "

" Aku benci dingin.. " keluh Yamamoto

" Kau boleh mengeluh soal udara dingin..tapi kau tak boleh mengeluh soal tawaranku ini.. "

" Siapa kau ? " tanya Sajin

" Para leader Frozt..Toushirou , Kaien , Rukia dan Tia.. " jelas Grimm

" Apa tawaranmu Shirou ? "

" Huh..Yama..sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu.. "

" Tawaran tuan Toushirou adalah..kami ingin membantu kalian..dengan satu syarat..kami semua mendapat posisi yg tinggi di dalam pemerintahan kalian yang baru nanti.. "

" Aku bertanya kepada Shirou..mengapa Shiba yang menjawab ? "

" Sudahlah..sekarang kau menerima tawaranku atau tidak ? "

" Hmm..baiklah..aku terima tawaranmu.. "

- Satu bulan setelah pembantaian Elzan -

Dunia baru telah terbentuk di Soul Society..

Yamamoto membentuk pasukan pengaman Gotei 13 untuk mengamankan dan memberantas genk yang masih tersisa di Soul Society..

Sajin menjadi Kapten Divisi 7

Grimm menjadi Kapten Divisi 6

Yachiru menjadi wakil kapten divisi 11

Toushirou menjadi kapten divisi 10

Tempat pemakaman Ulquiorra

" Maafkan aku..adikku sayang..maafkan aku..telah meninggalkanmu..jika aku tak meninggalkanmu..mungkin kau tak seperti ini jadinya.. " Sesal Grimm sambil mengingat masa lalu dimana dia dan Ulquiorra mendirikan Elzan..

" Kau tahu..aku meninggalkanmu karena aku tak ingin kau terus berada di bawah bayanganku..aku ingin kau mandiri dan kuat tanpa bantuanku.. "

" Jika kau mendengarkanku..tolong maafkanku..Ulilku tercinta.. "

Setetes demi setetes air mata membasahi makam Ulquiorra..diikuti dengan langit yang ikut menangis karena kepergiannya..

- The End -


End file.
